Green Ice
by Poetheather1
Summary: After watching the Frozen DVD, Kim and Shego get into an argument over the Elsanna ship. Shego proposes using the pan-dimensional vortex manipulator to ask them directly. Tangled Up In Green Universe


Green Ice

So, yeah… all these characters are so totally not mine. Disney owns them, lock, stock and barrel. I am merely playing in their snowbank.

A/N: someone recommended it and I thought, what the hell. It's also a nice dip back into the Tangled Up In Green verse. Enjoy the madness.

Green Ice

Kim and Shego stopped their DVD of Frozen and smiled at each other. On one of the rare nights that Grace had gone off for a sleepover and Abby was out there two parents had the house to themselves. They had of course taken complete advantage of it. Now after a lovely dinner of takeout Thai, they had just finished the latest Disney release.

"Yeah, I'm with tumblr, I ship them," said Shego confidently.

"You are kidding me, right?" Kim turned from her comfortable position in her wife's arms to stare at her.

"Nope. Did you see the dynamics and chemistry between them? Siblings do not look at each other that way."

"You're gross."

"Look just because we have both been saddled with siblings that are totally gross is no reason to discount this. Besides, the art is hot." Shego felt for sure that she was making her point.

"Art? There is art of the two of them?"

"Oh yeah. After seeing a few clips and the movie in the theater I was sure that I was getting that vibe and the more and more I thought about it the more I was sure. The sisters are into each other."

"But Anna kisses Kristoff at the end!"

"So?"

"You're hopeless."

"That doesn't make me any less right."

"I am not conceding that you are right."

"So we are at an impasse."

"So it would seem."

Shego thought for a moment and then snickered. "I got it. Do you remember Drakken's stupid Pan-dimensional Vortex misadventure."

Kim side-eyed her and answered cautiously, "Yeah."

"Well… what if we used that to enter Arendelle so that we could ask them?" Shego was so proud of how clever her idea was.

Kim blinked a few dozen times, certain that she had not heard what she had thought she had heard. "Let me get this straight… you want to use that crazy dingus to fling us into that world so we can confront Elsa and Anna about their sleeping arangements?"

"Don't act like this is the stupidest thing we have done. Please, this might not even make top ten. What do you say?"

Kim shook her head and said, "Honestly Eme, I have no idea why I listen to you."

"Because I put out."

KSEAKSEAKSEA

Anna was happily enjoying learning to ice skate with Elsa helping her along. While on one hand it was unfair that Elsa didn't need skates on the other it was completely amazing. Olaf was also helping her, which was nice and she was finally starting to get the hand of it. She had even been able to go a short bit without needing to clutch onto anyone when she saw something that made her lose focus and slip onto her butt hard.

Elsa was immediately over there helping her up, concerned, "Anna are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little distracted."

"Oh? By what?" asked Elsa.

"That green girl over there."

Elsa almost dropped her sister in surprise and it was a close thing. Thankfully, she managed to hold on, though it was awkward. Looking over, Elsa noticed the tall green woman with dark hair in a braid somewhat similar to hers. Next to her was a redhead with two braids who was biting her lip and looked nervous. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the two of them, despite their clothing they really didn't seem like they belonged here. The taller one spoke to the redhead and they began to thread their way through the moving crowd in a manner that was a bit daunting. At no point did either slow. They just seemed to flow around people.

Elsa unfroze the ice from under Anna, making it easier for her to get to her feet. If they needed to run, she wanted to make sure her sister would have the best chance she could give her. The two strangers stopped a respectable distance away and curtsied, which looked slightly off with the green skinned one. The redhead spoke, "Your majesty, my name is Kim Possible and this is my wife Shego and we have traveled a great distance to come see you both."

Elsa and Anna stared at the two women and then each other. Did they just say? "Uhm, yes please join us inside."

The two sisters led the strangers into the palace, into one of the sitting rooms. They took one of the couches, sitting next to each other and their body language left no doubt as to the truth of their statement. For a moment they just sat there and stared at each other silently until Anna blurted out, "You two are married to each other?"

"Anna!"

Shego started laughing and Kim just shook her head and then said, "Yes Princess Anna, we are married to each other and have been for years. We have a daughter that we love and our life is pretty great."

Anna looked wistful, turning her head only slightly towards her sister. Shego rolled her eyes and elbowed Kim, or at least tried to. Elsa noted this slight interplay and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh… no, not really. My wife wanted us to come here because she wants to ask you something."

"Oh?"

Shego chuckled, "This isn't something you just ask about Cupcake, you read body language and other subtle cues. You know the score."

"You were the one that wanted to do this." countered Kim.

"Ladies! You had a question for us Mrs. Possible?" asked Elsa, looking slightly flustered.

Shego looked between them, reading the various cues they gave off and then said, "Whatever, okay my question is, are the two of you a couple like we are?"

Both Anna and Elsa colored instantly, cutting their eyes over to each other and then away. Kim and Shego both noticed the dropping temperature and the spreading ice. Shego turned and gave a smirk of victory to her wife. "See body language never lies."

"I beg your pardon!" splurted out Elsa after a moment. She then colored as she noticed that Kim was warming her hands over a flame coming from Shego's hand.

"Elsa, she's got magic like you." gushed Anna.

"Still didn't answer the question."

"What makes you think that?" demanded Elsa.

Kim gave Shego a look, almost asking her how she was going to talk her way out of this. After a moment's thought, Shego said, "My magic let me see the events of earlier this summer. I know that your true love freed Anna when she had frozen."

It took great restraint but Kim managed to keep from face palming over that one. She murmured so only her wife could hear her, "Are you kidding me Eme?"

The two women across from them sat there, surprised. Elsa looked at her sister worriedly and said, "I see."

"So the answer?"

"Elsa just tell them! It's yes. Yes. Can you both stop glaring at each other now?" demanded Anna.

Kim chortled, amused by this whole mess. "Okay love, you were right and I was wrong."

"As usual."

"Oh shut it Eme."

Elsa and Anna just watched the pair, confused. "Is that all you want to know?"

"Yes. That was it. We should go. You two should take care of each other," said Kim, moving to hug Anna first.

"Oh, and see if you can get the trolls to marry you, that would be good," chimed in Shego.

Elsa and Anna watched the two women leave, rather confused by the whole situation. Elsa turned to Anna and said, "You just had to blurt it out?"

"Sorry love, but fire and ice don't fight well together. Besides, just knowing two women can be together and happy… doesn't that give you hope?" Anna looked at her with a faint smile.

"Yeah it does." Elsa hugged her sister before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now what was this about a troll wedding?"

"Heh… didn't I tell you about that time with me and Kristoff?"

"Anna!"


End file.
